


Personal space

by epersonae



Series: The Journal-Keeper [4]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, First Kiss, IPRE Days, implied Magnus/Taako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epersonae/pseuds/epersonae
Summary: Things they've never done, things they'll do again.





	Personal space

**Author's Note:**

> Set half-way through Year One. I've realized going back over my first Magcretia fics that I have no idea what the initial timeline is, because I wrote quite a bit of it before really any of canon had even happened yet. So, if this conflicts with something I've written before: so be it.

“I never kissed anyone,” she says. They're sitting on the deck looking out into the woods, talking about things they never got to do. Six months ago it would have been too painful, but today it just feels like wiggling a loose tooth. Wrong, probably, but the pain is dull, distant. Mostly, it's been reminiscing: restaurants and museums and travel. He wishes he'd gotten a tattoo,  _ that would've been sick as hell.  _ He's sitting a little too close in her personal space, but somehow she doesn't mind. 

“Really?” He sounds surprised, which she supposes is flattering. 

“You?” she asks idly, and is startled by the sly smile, the way he turns about a dozen shades red. And then a bunch of things she's seen but hasn't  _ noticed  _ all click into place, and dammit. 

She's going to spend the rest of her life surrounded by talking animals and these six, and well, she's done that math before: Lup is hot as hell but totally out of her league; Barry's kind of old, not her type, and pretty obviously into Lup anyway (which, good luck with  _ that _ ); Davenport is her boss and a gnome besides; Merle is a hard no and she still calls him Professor Highchurch half the time; Taako is gay with a capital G, and well, okay, apparently Magnus too? So hot unavailable jocks are her type now? She lets out a long sigh. 

But his improbably big hand is on her cheek, gently, turning her face towards his, and he's still blushing, but his expression is different: soft, almost shy. He dips his head to hers and he's kissing her, and: oh. Oh! Ohhhhh. She smiles into the kiss, is that okay, is it okay that she wants to grab his face and never let go? 

They're startled by three pairs of feet on the stairs and Taako's voice carrying in the crisp fall air: “Hey, where's my baby birds? We've got dinner started, my dudes!”

They jump back from each other. He blinks at her, chewing on his bottom lip. She's never before felt bereft at getting back her personal space. He hops up and holds out his hand. 

“Let's see what's for dinner,” he says. She can't stop staring at his lips, until she realizes she’s staring and looks away and runs off like dinner is the most important thing in the world.


End file.
